Iris
by Erusel
Summary: Aragorn descubre sus sentimientos por Arwen. SONG-FIC. COMPLETO


And I'd give up forever to touch you   
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
  
And I don't wanna go home right now   
  
Miró las estrellas resplandecer en el firmamento, su brillo me recuerda el de tus ojos, azules como el cielo de mediodia y tu cabello tan negro como el cielo nocturno, sin duda alguna tu eres mi cielo en todos los sentidos, en todas sus representaciones y facetas. Te veo acercarte lentamente, tu vestido volando a tu alrededor como si de nubes se tratara, tu piel resplandece con la luz pálida de la luna, me dedicas una sonrisa que no logró distinguir hasta que estas muy cerca de mí. No puedo evitar tocarte, tu piel es tan suave y tu olor es como el aire en una mañana fría, lo aspiró con fuerza. Mi corazón me dice que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, nos abrazamos y escuchamos el rumor del agua del río fluyendo, no deseamos separarnos ni un minuto. Nuestras almas entrelazadas suplican por estar asi toda la eternidad.  
  
And all I could taste is this moment   
  
And all I can breath is your life   
  
And sooner or later it's over   
  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight   
  
Te tomo entre mis brazos y vuelvo a aspirar tu esencia con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, te amo tanto....tú eres mi vida, eres todo lo que he soñado y aún mas, llenas mis sentidos, das esperanza a mi alma maltrecha y abandonada hacia el dolor, tu inmortalidad es atrayente, tu belleza sin edades pero mas que tu hermosura es tu alma, esa alma que me muestra lo que es vivir, me dijiste una vez que serías capaz de renunciar a tu inmortalidad por mí, pero yo no te pido eso, no aspiro a tenerte a mi lado por el resto de mi vida...me basta con tenerte solo esta noche....  
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
  
When everything's made to be broken   
  
I just want you to know who I am   
  
Me dicen que debo ser fuerte y cumplir con mi destino, pero ellos que pueden entender? acaso no han amado? no saben que mi vida te pertenece? como esperan que pueda ser el gran rey que salve al mundo si solo aspiro a ser capaz de hacerte sonreir...no me importaría si el mundo se terminara si pudiera morir a tu lado....sin embargo tu vida es mas importante que mis sueños descabellados, tu eres eterna y mereces ver el sol renacer cada día y que no haya mas desesperanza que pertube tus amaneceres. Se que somos diferentes......tu naciste elfa y yo un simple humano...pero no por mi condición te amo menos, ningún elfo podria amarte tanto como yo lo hago, no necesito un trono, ni una corona....solo te necesito a ti  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't comming   
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
  
When everything feels like the movies   
  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive   
  
Temes....tus ojos me lo dicen, no necesitas pronunciar ni una palabra....temes al futuro....a que no haya un futuro para ti y para mí....tu padre me ha dicho que debes irte para estar a salvo, donde el mal jamas podría alcanzarte....pero y mi amor? acaso podría mi amor alcanzarte en las lejanas costas de Valinor? acaso presenciar los siglos por venir te puede hacer sentir mas viva que el vivir unos cuantos años con el hombre que mas te ha amado y te amara en el mundo? El dolor es parte de cada ser creado...siempre ha sido asi y siempre lo será, porque la vida asi es....el dolor te hace sentir, te hace luchar pero mas que nada te hace sentirte vivo, es como el amor....  
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
  
When everything's made to be broken   
  
I just want you to know who I am   
  
I just want you to know who I am   
  
Distintos fuimos creados, tan diferentes y complementarios, tú y yo somos uno, tenemos lo que al otro le falta, tu me necesitas como yo a ti, eso lo sé. Iré a la guerra por ti y por tu amor, no se si encontrare alla la muerte, tu deberás irte....mi mente lo sabe aunque mi corazon suplica porque te quedes a mi lado, pero tú eres mas importante que mi felicidad.....iré a luchar a la misma oscuridad por el derecho de amarte y de vivir nuestra vida juntos....si muero alla o pierdo la batalla....solo recuerda una cosa....Arwen...solo te necesito a ti para saber quien soy.... 


End file.
